Overdrive For Peace
by PICKLZDADRUMMER
Summary: My Take on the exposure of the overdrive rangers how would the real world have reacted? R


OVERDRIVE FOR PEACE

(A/N: This here is a random blurb plot bunny that been tossing around in my head for quite awhile and I finally got around writing the start of it. I will do my best to continue provided I see some feedback, so if you enjoyed this be sure to review! Oh Btw I don't own any of this and the song is White people for Peace by Against Me! CHECK THEM OUT!)

The crowd assembled itself in front of the Hartford mansion on the rather cloudy afternoon of July the third. Many of the patrons were carrying signs with messages written upon them. It had been a few weeks since the overdrive rangers had exposed their identities to the media.

_**East and West could not agree  
So their generals gave a call and gathered troops at the border**_

Many of the onlookers were not civilians but officers of the San Angeles police force or SAPD for short. Many of the officers were armed and at the forefront of the crowd moving towards the large mansion's gates. They shouted angrily at the top of their lungs taunting the people inside.

_**With guns ready, drawn and aimed  
each side was praying to a God  
to bless them with strength and courage**_

"What's going on? Dax asked his teammates as he joined them at the window on one of the upper floors of the mansion.

"It's an angry mob..." Ronny answered with a puzzled tone, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "...What should we do?" She inquired turning to her mentor Andrew Hartford.

"I think its best we go out and meet them and see what it is they want exactly." Hartford returned to the young driver.

_**it was in His name that artillery lit the sky on fire  
the people sang protest songs to try and stop the soldier's gun**_

The overdrive rangers stepped outside as one of the mob members fired a flare off into the air, its fire burning brightly in the cloudy sky. The crowd continued to bellow out angry messages at the rangers; most of them drowned each other out turning the mass of people into a nonsensical gibberish shouting being. _****_

Protest Songs in a response to Military Aggression  
Protest songs to try and stop the soldier's gun  
But the battle raged on......

"People, people," Mack shouted hopping to settle the crowd and draw their attention. His team stood behind him staring blankly at the mob that began slowly to settle down.

"What is your business here?" Mack asked the swell of people before him.

An older man about his mid thirties stepped forward, prepared to answer for the people he was representing.

"We want you to get out of this town!" The man howled angrily at the young red ranger who stood mouth agape at the words he had just heard.

"Wh-wh-wait...what?" He stuttered looking for a reply to the man's earlier statement.

"You heard me you spandex wearing freak!" The gentleman continued to shout at the young man.

"What are you talking about?" Rose stepped up defending her teammate seeing that he was struggling with this whole situation.

"We want you to leave this town alone, you aren't wanted here." Another man about his early twenties stepped up to back up the older man.

_**Sirens filled the air and the ground shook with war  
Civilian casualties has been a cost that was predetermined  
**_

"Why would you want us to leave with all these space creeps around? You need us to protect you!" Mack argued with the crowd as they continued to insult the rangers.

"Those space creeps didn't show up until you guys did so as far as we know when you leave they will too." The older man responded to the rangers.

"And what if they don't leave? What if they stay and continue to destroy the city?" Will questioned the mass.

"Then let the SAPD take care of them!" A police officer cried out stepping forward.

"No offense officer but you guys wouldn't be able to handle the threat of these aliens." Mack scoffed at the officer.

_**when interviewed for report victims pleaded in frustration  
Their claim: That this was a war without reason  
**_

"These aliens destroy our city continually and ravage the public continually whether you guys are around or not. So let the pros take care of it." The officer argued.

"And even if you destroy one what are you going to do when it grows to the size of a building?" Tyzonn asked the officer.

"We sure as hell aren't going to mimic them and destroy the entire business district in one battle!" The officer continued to spit at the rangers who were beginning to lose their cool. At the sound of this last statement there was an uproar as the crowd displayed their agreement with the officer.

"You can't fight this battle alone you need us!" Dax exclaimed stepping forward towards the officer in a menacing manner.

_**Bureaucrats engaged in debate to try and reach a resolution  
the people sang protest songs to try and stop the soldier's gun**_

"Step back blue boy!" The officer growled at the blue ranger as he drew his pistol and took aim.

"WOAH! Calm down and put that thing away before you hurt someone!" Mack pleaded running to Dax's rescue. Mack was just a little too late and the officer pulled the trigger hitting Dax in the leg. He screamed out in pain as he hit the ground. The other rangers ran to his side except for Mack who in the heat of the moment grabbed the officer by his shirt collar and threw him using his super strength into the side of a van, The body of the police officer went limp and hit the ground with a thud; causing another outburst from the crowd. This time the rangers could not silence them however. The crowd roared for blood as the police force stepped forward. The rangers could do nothing to calm them or halt the march of the San Angeles police force. One by one the overdrive rangers were taken into custody and led towards police cruisers.

_**Protest Songs in a response to Military Aggression  
Protest songs to try and stop the soldier's gun  
But the battle raged on......**_

The Broadcast like their prayers went unanswered and ignored  
god, like the rest of the world, just watched in silence  


The rangers were dragged to the police station where they found the crowd had followed them. They hurled items at the rangers as they were dragged out of the cars and into the station. The rangers all begged for to be released. They had no such luck as they were put in jail and charged with vigilantism and were set up for trial.

_**There was purpose to be served, there were fortunes to be earned  
before a peace could be called to stop the fighting**_

Protest Songs in a response to Military Aggression  
Protest songs to try and stop the soldier's gun  
But the battle raged on......

To be continued...


End file.
